Finngard
|Source = Franchise}} Finngard is a young boy appearing in the series, Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Dragon Facination Finngard appears briefly in "The Nest", when Cutter grabs him up, out of the path of a flying log. Finngard has been enamored with the dragons since the Rescue Riders moved into Huttsgalor. He intentionally gets lost, multiple times a week, so that the Riders have to find him, in "Where There's Smoke". Each time, he gets to be carried by a dragon through the air, before being returned to his worried mother. Finngard stands in the town with the other villagers in "Sick Day", watching from afar as the dragons at The Roost shoot rocks, fire, and spines all over the place. They come down with the Dreaded Dragon Flu and loose control of their abilities. Finngard continues his charades in "Furious Fun", by getting himself stuck in a tree so that a dragon would need to rescue him. Aggro pulled him down and he whispered to her that he wouldn't get into anymore trouble ... today. The next day, at the arrangement of the Riders and his mother, he participates in a Dragon Day put on just for him. He watches all the dragons show off their talents and takes notes in his Dragon Book, all except Aggro. She did not make it to the event. After the show is over, Finngard noticed Fire Fury flames in the air elsewhere in Huttsgalor and runs off to investigate. He finds Aggro, Laburn and Cinda playing in Boiling Springs Valley. Not knowing how dangerous the place is, Finngard walks out amongst the geysers. Aggro rushes to toss his out of danger, but becomes stuck in mud. The other Rescue Riders fly in to rescue Aggro and the other two Fire Furies, while Finngard happily takes notes in his book. The Riders return him safely home. New Adventures'' Physical Appearance Finngard is a small boy with blond hair, a light blue tunic, darker blue trousers, and brown boots. He wears a wide leather belt around his waist, and in his first appearance he wears a small silver Viking helmet with two tiny horns. Personality Finngard is often getting himself into dangerous situations, causing his mother much anxiety. When the Rescue Riders arrive in town, they're usually the ones to save him. Soon he's getting into trouble even more often because he wants to be saved by a dragon. He loves dragons so much he writes his own dragon book, and will sometimes hug the dragons in thanks to being rescued. Relationships His Mother He loves his mother very much, and is seen hugging her many times, and holding her hand. She, in turn, loves him equally with how nervous she gets whenever he gets himself in precarious situations. Aggro Finngard loves all the dragons, but seems to have a special connection with Aggro, even though she's often irritated with him for putting himself in danger only so a dragon can rescue him. Burple Since Burple appears to frequently transport Finngard on 'rescue' missions to find him, he seems to have developed a particular fondness for him. Finngard will make sure to feed Burple rocks in thanks. Appearances Trivia *Finngard is left handed. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Viking Category:Children Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters